Talk:Copper Borer
Soloable Took this thing down today on SCH/RDM, it's either immune or very resistant to Gravity, but has the same slow movement speed as any other wamouracampa, so I just kited it around the small magma pool just ahead of where it pops. There are 2 Magmatic Eruca that pop there, but they sleep between 21:00 and 6:00 so I made sure to pull as soon as they started sleeping, to give myself as much time as possible. Could likely DoT/zone it just as easily, if you're not worried about leaving it unclaimed. Kept Cryohelix, Bio II, and Poison on it, and casted Drain every so often to offset Sublimation or whenever I got hit. With 3 Helix merits, Hailstorm active, Ebullience, and average-ish gear, Cryohelix was hitting for around 150 unresisted, I'd recommend putting Alacrity as well as Ebullience on every Cryohelix cast to give less time for the mob to catch you. Did not use Blink or Stoneskin, Did not have any movement speed gear, and got hit twice during the fight, one hit for 313, and one critical for 430 and 30 additional fire damage. It uses only Thermal Pulse which you'll likely be out of range of most of the time anyway, which will cause the move to fail. Easy solo for any job that can DoT. Also, it gave 345 limit points solo with sanction on if anyone wants to translate that into what level it is. --KodoReturns 06:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :With 8% sanction, equates to 320 XP X 1.08% Saction = 345.6 XP. So lvl 75 +6 = lvl81 --ShadowsFell 22:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :DoT/Zone method is tricky because the NM moves decently quickly back to its spawn point, and there's 2 bats roaming the hallways. As long as you keep its attention, it shouldn't be much of a problem, but if you have to rest, you might have to dodge bat agro to get it back up to the zone again. I'd imagine a PUP/WHM would have no problem keeping Dia II on it and DDAing it. Solo'd as a BLU/NIN with Regurgitation and Disseverment for DoT. Using the above method (kiting around the magma pool) caused me to run into MP issues, and since the Eruca are only asleep between 21:00 and 6:00, I 'ran out of time' to use that as a safe kiting area (I needed an extra 2-3 Vana'diel hours to kill it). Also note that if you kite it around the magma pool, it will almost always hit you with Thermal Pulse (max distance you can get there is only about 15 or so yalms). I recommend using the above method until your HP/MP start to run low, then use a Silent Oil and kite the NM to the zone line. Before you zone, slap a DoT on it. Rest until it passes the Purgatory Bat on the way back to its spawn point, then nuke to your heart's content. Lather, rinse, repeat. Should take about 40 minutes. :Note that Regurgitation is both lizard-based and water element, which are particularly effective against Wamouracampa. --Eremes 09:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just killed this guy again today and found that hugging the right wall as you zone in is useful for kiting him along the hallway if you're waiting for a DoT to wear. Soloed 52 times as PUP/WHM using Nuke/Dia/Zone method.I used Spiritreaver Frame and Stormwaker Frame equipped with Optic Fiber , Mana Channeler , Condenser ; Loudspeaker I , Loudspeaker II , Ice Maker to make a lot of Magic damage and to have a low ratio Overloading.Having Buffoon's Collar +1 and Pup. Dastanas +1 helps too and all gears with MAB + (my equip was Mirke Wardecors with Magic Attack +7 , Taipan Fangs +1 with MAB +9 , Pantin Babouches and Cirque Pantaloni +1) are required to speed up process --- Ixion Cloack helps too to have MP up for Dia II and Cures at every time for Role Reversal). Easy fight starting with a nuke on NM and immediately after that Deactivating Automaton to loose hate;Copper Borer will quickly back to its point so it will necessary to spam Dia II to get hate and to prevent its regen effect;immediately zone in Wajaom Woodlands when it aggroes.(hermes' sandals are very good for this) Re-enter cave, nuke with Automaton, Deactivate it to loose hate then wait till Copper Borer has no more Dia II effect (check chat for this) and immediately spam Dia II again and run to zone.Repeat 8-10 times and the NM will be defeated. remember that sneak helps sometime to avoid Purgatory Bats aggro if Dia II misses and you must go close to spawn point to follow NM.It has a terrible drop rate unknown at the moment but i never seen Wayang Kulit Mantle Drop in 52 times also using TH4 of a friend and doing it on Full moon period.(Criba/Ragnarok)